Fingernails Down A Chalkbaord
by Khion Lore
Summary: Going to a new night club, Hunter, Kira and Sky all sing for the ones they love. But one of them has a voice like scraping fingernails down a chalkboard (random)


**FINGERNAILS DOWN A CHALKBOARD**

* * *

**Art:** Ok, so I suddenly had this idea of going absolute random with a story! Hehe. Hope you enjoy! BTW, I dun own PR, or 'Butterfly', or 'Shooting Star' which are both by DDR (Dance Dance Revolution)

**Note: **The SPD Rangers are in this, along with Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm. I know the SPD Rangers didn't exist until 2020, but they got sucked through a random time hole (randomness YAY!) Also, this happens after the NS/DT and DT/SPD team ups (if they are going to have a DT/SPD team up. They'd better! Grrrr….)

* * *

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam walked into the new bar, which had just opened in Blue Bay Harbor, called The Surf Spot. Tori loved the name and so she convinced the others to come along, although she had to drag Dustin along by his collar when he claimed that he had to go and "fix something" when she suggested it. As they passed through the doors, a young woman was on stage dressed in a yellow tank and black jeans. She noticed Tori and the others and waved. Tori waved back and the six Ninja Rangers sat down towards the front of the stage. Shane and Hunter went to grab drinks whilst the other four talked.

Kira watched the Ninja Rangers chat amongst themselves as she began to play her next song. She sung this for Trent who was sitting next to Hayley, Ethan, Conner and Tommy.

Sky saw Kira and sighed. He knew he loved her, but he also knew that she was in love with Trent.

"Oh my GOD!" exclaimed Syd, who noticed the look on Sky's face. "Sky is in love!" Jack, Bridge and Z all made kissing noises and 'awwwwww' sounds towards the blue ranger who snapped back at them.

"Am not!" he retorted, glaring at them. He turned back to Kira who was still singing.

Hunter sighed and looked at Cam. The samurai seemed to be in a deep, meaningful, and perhaps pointless conversation with Tori over something called "The Crimson Encounter." He shrugged, got up and walked over to Kira, who had finished singing her song and he spoke to her briefly. She nodded then spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure to introduce to you someone who wishes to sing a song to the one he loves. Presenting…Hunter Bradley!" The crowd cheered and Cam looked up, surprised. Hunter grabbed a guitar and asked Kira to play with him a certain song directed at Cam.

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Where's my samurai?_

_I'm searching for a man  
__All across Japan  
__Just to find  
__To find my samurai._

_Someone who is strong  
__But still a little shy  
__Yes I need  
__I need my samurai_

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky._

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky._

_I'm searching in the woods  
__And high upon the hills  
__Just to find  
To f__ind my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret  
__To keep me in his net  
__Yes I need  
__I need my samurai._

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky._

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky..._

Cam was shocked, as were all the rangers in the club.

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Where's my samurai?_

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Where's my samurai?_

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky._

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky._

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky._

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky._

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Where's my samurai?_

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Aiyeyiyeyi  
__Where's my samurai?_

_Aiyeyiyeyi  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue  
__Make the colours in the sky._

As Hunter finished, the club roared with the sound of applause, and Cam was stunned. Hunter got off the stage and walked over to Cam who was just staring at him. Hunter then kissed Cam's cheek and blushed as the club went "Awwwwwww…"

"That was sooooo cute…." Syd began.

"…but also so freaky." Z finished, giggling slightly, looking at Bridge who blushed after having the fling with Boom. Sky, however, had ignored this and was making his way towards the stage and asked Kira if he could sing a song. She reluctantly agreed, remembering the last time Sky had sang with her (let's just say that before he was finished, the plants were dead, the windows were cracked and the others had fled.)

"This is for someone _I_ love," he said, glancing at Kira and then glaring at Trent, who returned the glare. He and Trent had not been on the best of terms since Sky had taken a pass at Kira when they were both battling Mesogog. Sky grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

_Like a shooting star across the midnight sky  
__Wherever you are, you're gonna see me fly  
__Like a shooting star across the midnight sky  
__Wherever you are, you're gonna see me fly  
__So high_

_Like a shooting star across the midnight sky  
__Wherever you are, you're gonna see me fly  
__Like a shooting star across the midnight sky  
__Wherever you are, you're gonna see me fly  
__Across the midnight sky_

_Where were you to hold my hand,  
__Do the things that we had planned.  
__Yes, I need you by my side,  
__When things go crazy._

_I just to need to know you care  
__Guarantee that you'll be there  
__When I wake up in the night  
__Will you be my guiding light_

_I don't care how far, I'll take a plane tonight  
__Just tell me where you are,  
__And everything's gonna be alright._

_Like a shooting star, across the midnight sky,  
__Gonna fly, just to be with you tonight.  
__Like a shooting star, across the midnight sky,  
__Gonna fly, just to be with you tonight._

_Like a shooting star across the midnight sky  
__Wherever you are, you're gonna see me fly  
__Like a shooting star across the midnight sky  
__Wherever you are, you're gonna see me fly  
__So high_

_Like a shooting star across the midnight sky  
__Wherever you are, you're gonna see me fly  
__Like a shooting star across the midnight sky  
__Wherever you are, you're gonna see me fly  
__Across the midnight sky_

_Like a shooting star across the midnight sky  
Wherever you are, you're gonna see me fly  
Like a shooting star across the midnight sky  
Wherever you are, you're gonna see me fly  
So high_

By the time he was finished, the only ones left in the club were the rangers, who had, luckily enough, all brought earplugs along (wonder how that happened). The windows were cracked and the plants were dead.

Jack had closed his eyes during the song and when he opened them, he began to laugh at Sky. Sky glared at him, but everyone else began to laugh at him as well.

"What?" he asked. Then he looked down. His singing had caused his belt buckle to break and now he was in his white boxer with blue circles on them. He blushed, covered the hole in the front and dragged himself to the bathroom to change.

"Well, talk about 'shattering," said Kira, making the room crack up again. She then began singing again and noticed Dustin, Shane and Hunter imitating Sky. When Sky came back and saw them, he glared at them and left.

Outside, Sky cried, then went to his hotel room. There he stayed until it was time for him and the others to go back to the future. He went back and continued his duties. One day, however, he saw Bridge and Boom making out in the simulator and he coughed, scaring them and making them get their clothes back on.

Later that day, Sky found a note from Kira on his bunk.

"_Dear Sky,_

_I'm so sorry about that night. It was funny to us, but probably not for you. I know you like me, but I can't return that love. I'm so sorry. But I will tell you this, you're cute._

_A word of advice though…get singing lessons. Your singing voice is like fingernails down a chalkboard._

_Love Kira"_

Sky looked at the note and smiled.

"Fair enough," he giggled.

* * *

**Art: **It's crap, I know, but completely random. That is the whole point of the story. Don't be critical of it…I won't accept it. And don't flame either please, but please do review. 


End file.
